A guide channel of this kind is known from DE 195 12 105 C1, in which the lateral guide elements are designed as legs in the form of continuous side walls. Several recesses are provided on the insides of the legs, in which the projections on sliding rails can be engaged. The bottoms of the legs are provided with wider profiles which enable the legs to be mounted on a base structure and also serve to support the lower strand.
One disadvantage of guide channels of this kind is the comparatively high transport volume, which is primarily determined by the dimensions and rigid design of the side walls of the guide channel. Furthermore, the manufacture of the guide channel is comparatively complex, since the side elements must be given a complex profile. In addition, the known guide channel consists of numerous specially co-ordinated components and can thus only be used as a single modular system.